


Like it used to be

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, slightly AoKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it used to be

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for tumblr user, mokona-pyuh, after I made her cry with my other fic "This emptiness in him" (Aomine-centric, post Q220).

**Like it used to be**

It was like Kagami said. Aomine got his chance and could use it or refuse to change. Fortunately for everyone, the Touou’s ace chose the first option; Kuroko was more than happy because of it. Looking at Daiki’s play when he has 1-on-1 match - with Kise or Kagami, it doesn’t matter - at his smile, makes Tetsuya want to smile too. Aomine’s laughter isn’t cruel any more; it’s nice, rich and smooth, like a silk.

"Oi, Kuroko, why are you smiling?" Kagami comes to him, holding ball under his arm. Behind him Tetsuya sees Aomine - Aomine with a smile on his face and bright, shining with happiness eyes and he feels like butterflies just started flying in his stomach. Daiki’s gaze becomes more kind than happy when he looks at Kuroko and the boy wants to laugh and cry with joy. He has his former light back. 

"No reason."


End file.
